


Brothers In Amorous Assistance

by SashaDistan



Series: Galra Week 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Kolivan (Voltron), Alpha Thace (Voltron), Alpha Ulaz (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Cockwarming, Drinking, Frat Boy Thace (Voltron), Gay Disaster Thace (Voltron), House Party, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Antok (Voltron), Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pining, Switching, consent is a thing and we're going to talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: Thace is crushing hard on another student at the university, the only problem is, they are both alphas. It's hardly the norm for two alphas to be together, and it's not like the sex will be great either, right?But Thace's fraternity brothers don't agree with him, and don't want him pining around the house for the rest of the semester.One house party and a few too many drinks later, Thace has his mind changed for him about the realities and joys of alpha/alpha sex.
Relationships: Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Galra Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003470
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	Brothers In Amorous Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Galra Week 2020. Prompt 3: Omegaverse

From his position on the big couch, which they mostly use for watching movies and playing increasingly loud and sometimes drunken rounds of Super Candy Kart racing on the holoscreen, Thace is able to watch the comings and goings of his brothers without too much effort. Which is why he is the first thing Kolivan sees when he steps in through the front door, a massive stack of books and papers in his arms, and his latest astrophysics assignment clutched between his teeth. This he sets down on an end table with a warm, toothy smile.

“Hey buddy.”

When Thace doesn’t answer, his upperclassman brother frowns.

“Thace? What’s up?” Kolivan takes a deep inhale – nostrils flaring – reading the olfactory signatures of the room. “Everything OK?”

It’s not, and Kolivan, who has an exceptional nose, can tell that without asking. But Thace does not get a chance to reply.

“Oh, don’t mind him. He’s just sulking about his crush.” Antok swings down from the uppermost level of bedrooms, using the grips specially designed to make the house more interesting and accessible for the brothers who have extra appendages. Kolivan smiles fondly, stroking his boyfriend’s sleek – almost black fur – with one hand, even though Antok is technically upside down, hanging from his tail.

Kolivan offers Thace a hopeful expression.

“Did you get to speak to him this time?”

“No.” Thace hugs the cushion tighter to his chest. Antok snorts unhelpfully. “I hid.”

“You hid?” Thace can tell that Kolivan is trying to sound concerned and calm – the other alphas scent is laced with pear and cinnamon. Soothing notes. But he still sounds a little like he’s judging his fraternity brother, just a little bit.

“In a tree!” Antok exclaims, finally twisting around and settling both feet onto the floor. He automatically presses up against Kolivan’s thigh where he crouches, drinking in his mate’s scent. Thace refuses to admit that he is jealous. “He swarmed up there quicker than I could have.”

Just at that moment, Regris appears from the kitchen with flour in his fur, whisking a bowl of something that contains lots of vanilla and orange with his tail.

“What’s this about Thace’s crush?”

Thace groans, and hides his face in the cushion.

He knows that if he wants actual privacy – if he really didn’t want to talk about this – then he could just go to his room. The Marmora brothers are over curious and kind of meddling, but they are respectful. Even if Thace hadn’t been a Legacy, he’d have still wanted to pledge MMA. Thace pins his ears back into the mess he’s made of his mane by running his fingers through it and breathes deeply. The position puts him at a good angle to get a lungful of himself and he scowls. The Marmora are as good a group of brothers as any Galra could ask for – if he truly wasn’t in the mood, they wouldn’t push him – but they don’t deserve to have him smelling sour and miserable in their shared space.

Kolivan takes a seat on the arm at the far end of the couch and Antok slides in between his knees. He’s so much bigger than his boyfriend that their heads are still practically the same height, but Antok somehow manages to look small as he curls up in the protective circle of Kolivan’s arms.

“Do you want to tell me why you hid in a tree rather than talk to – and a I quote – _the hottest guy I’ve ever seen._ ” Thace dies inside when Kolivan pitches his voice differently and presses the back of one hand to his forehead, batting his eyelashes. He really should be a theatre major: he’ll be wasted in aeronautics. “ _Oh Kolivan his eyes are like the sun and his fur is silver. He smells like the moon on the river in spring time-_ ”

Thace chucks the cushion at his friend.

“Need I go on?”

“No.” Thace practically begs.

“Please do!” Regris’ grin is like the waxing moon, all thoughts of baking forgotten. “This is better than Olkari day-time soap operas.”

Thace has run out of things to throw, so he tugs his hood up over his head in the faint hope it will hide him from his friends.

“I _can’t_ talk to him. He’s not going to like me.”

“And why the fuck not?” Antok pipes up, brow furrowed with a deep frown. Thace shouldn’t be surprised, Antok hates it when people put themselves down. Even when it is justified. “What the heck could he not like about you?” Antok’s tail is wrapped tightly around Kolivan’s entire arm, and Kolivan is stroking the ridge of fur along its length lovingly. Thace knows it is the reason Antok feels safe to give compliments to another alpha in front of his mate. “You’re smart and funny, and you have that whole dark and brooding thing going on – which works for you – and you can bench nearly as much as me. If the guy has eyes, he’ll think you’re a catch!”

“He’s an alpha.”

“Huh?”

“What?”

Thace pulls his hood down firmly over his eyes so that he does not need to see the understanding but pitying expressions of his frat brothers.

“Antok wasn’t close enough to smell him, but I was. And I’ve never seen him before when he hasn’t been with a group, so I could never be sure. But he is, he’s an alpha.” A strong, slender, unusual and good looking alpha. “He’s never gonna look twice at me. Why would he?”

And suddenly Thace wishes he had retreated to him room, so that he could have this breakdown in private. Because not only does he have nothing to offer another alpha, but surely his friends are going to look at him funny now that he has openly admitted to being a sexual deviant. He is almost expecting Antok to suggest inviting one of his omega friends over to reset him. Dreading what it will mean when he’ll have to say the idea of being with an omega – being with anyone who isn’t the pale, beautiful Galra alpha he’s been crushing on all semester – holds no appeal for him.

But that’s not what happens.

“You know, my parents are both alphas,” Kolivan says, quietly.

Thace looks up, hood sliding back off his mane as his ears flick forward.

“What?”

“My moms are both alphas,” he repeats. Antok hugs his boyfriend tightly – clearly this isn’t news to him – and Kolivan strokes through the omega’s silky locks. “They’ve been together thirty years. And no one cares. Not really.”

“But-”

“I mean, they got a surrogate – obviously – otherwise I wouldn’t be here. People _do_ fall in love with others of their own secondary gender, and they _make_ it work. It’s not just betas who get sexual freedom, Thace.”

Thace flushes guilty, his scent deepening into a bitter green series of notes which remind him of the pickled cabbage his grandmother used to make. Kolivan’s muzzle wrinkles.

“I can’t believe you thought we’d judge you for that. Fucking- _no one_ should judge you or anyone else for their sexual preferences. It’s so archaic!”

Thace chews his lip, a nervous habit he can’t quite shake. He forgets sometimes, that most of his friends grew up in metropolitan areas, and that things are still very different out in the sticks where he is from.

It is Antok who breaks the uneasy silence around them.

“You should talk to him next time, yeah bud?” He pats Thace’s knee gently, the same way one might pat an unfamiliar space wolf. “Or, if you’re going to impress him with your climbing skills, do it where he can see you.”

*

“His name is Ulaz,” Thace announces over kebabs and beer two days later. "He's in pre-med."

"You spoke to him!" Regris claps Thace on shoulder with a broad grin. "Good for you bud!"

Thace did not speak to him, but he is absolutely not going to divulge that he bribed the very pretty beta who works in student services for the information. The fact that the beta now has an open invite to the MMA's next party is a mystery.

Thace goes back to his kebab – with the blackened seasoning and the super sour pickle no one else likes – and the conversion moves on to other things.

*

Thace wants to see his crush again, of course he does, and maybe even speak to him, but it’s almost a relief when the end of the week rolls around and he hasn’t had to force himself into the other alpha’s space. When Regris slides into the house after his last class of the day Friday looking like someone tried to bury him under the library, Kolivan claps his hands and announces that they should have a party.

The twenty guys of the Marmora fraternity can throw a party together pretty quickly, and in less than a quintant, Thace is setting up the keg on the back porch and batting away the fairy lights and streamers Antok has insisted on hanging from every available protuberance.

“Thace?” Krolia, a senior in their sister sorority and therefore automatically invited to every event, regardless of how impromptu, is frowning at him from the kitchen. “Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

Thace looks down at his outfit – an old pair of gym shorts and a tank top with a loose thread in the hem, and frowns.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“You’re not going to impress anyone like that!”

Realistically, finding himself being herded up to his room and made to choose between two clean open necked shirts should have been his first clue that this was not going to be a normal party.

The second clue should have been the way Antok pressed a tumbler of nunvil into his hand with a sly grin before turning his shoulders and pushing him out into the main room. The people who have already arrived are congregating and swaying whilst they talk. It’s not quite late enough and no one is yet drunk enough for actual dancing.

But Thace is oblivious to his friend’s meddling, right up until the moment when his nose is filled with the scent of cool water and delicate, night blooming flowers, and he stops just before he would have collided bodily with the alpha he’s been crushing on for months.

Up close, the guy is even more beautiful than Thace has allowed himself to imagine.

Ulaz has fine boned features, high cheekbones and a pointed chin. His eyes really are like the early winter light from Daibazaal’s own star, more yellow than golden, and the crest of his silver hair shows off the pale white markings over his skull and which are echoed across his face. Thace has never seen another Galra so pale before. Something about him is magical.

And then Ulaz looks at him, eyes focusing, and the first words out of that slender mouth are:

“It’s you.”

“M-me?” Thace doesn’t think he has ever stuttered before in his entire life. But apparently, now is when he’ll start.

“Yeah. I swear I’ve been scenting you everywhere lately.”

Ulaz leans the ball of one shoulder against the column of the stairs, and Thace’s mouth goes dry because now he is looking at Ulaz’s outfit. Legs that long should not be allowed to just go around in skinny jeans without some kind of warning. Ulaz is wearing a t-shirt emblazoned with the logo of a student rock band Thace knows he’s heard before, but the neck has been cut into a scoop which shows off the very edge of Ulaz’s collarbones and the little hollows above them. He has never wanted to put his fingers anywhere so specific ever before. But he wants to. The tiny shadows there tempt him. Suddenly Thace can’t think of a single word to say. He knows he knows some of them, but his native tongue escapes him.

“So… you live here?” Ulaz prompts, one soft silver eyebrow raised in query.

It’s an opening, an easy entrance into normal conversation. Thace should take it, he should have a conversation with the guy he’s been crushing on. That’s what normal people do.

Thace panics, and bolts for the kitchen.

Ten doboshes later, Kolivan finds him pressed into the space between the fridge and the wall, trying not to hyperventilate.

“Thace?”

“He’s here.”

“Hmm?”

“He’s here. _Ulaz_. The prettiest guy on campus. He’s here. In our _house_.”

To Thace surprise, Kolivan seems unperturbed by this revelation.

“He’s _here_ Kolivan!”

“Well of course he’s here,” Antok joins them, draping himself bodily over his mate in a way which is only appropriate because they are still both – technically – dressed. “We invited him.”

“You- WHAT?”

“Whoa, buddy. Calm down!” Antok presses a cup into Thace’s hands and he drinks it automatically. It’s only keg beer, it barely matters if he chugs it. “Breathe Thace. Everything will be fine.”

Thace focuses on Kolivan and offers him a pleading expression.

“ _Why Koli_? Why did you guys invite him?”

“Because if I have to listen to you sighing wistfully over a guy you haven’t even spoken to for _another_ three months I will shave you whilst you sleep.” Kolivan says with an expression far too intense for a party. “Go and speak to the man. Please.”

Thace hesitates. Antok hands him another drink. He drinks it.

“Did you… er… tell him about me?”

“No.” Kolivan huffs. “We’re not jerks. We just invited a bunch of people from his course. Now go!”

Thace slinks out from beside the fridge. Antok pushes a pair of nicer looking glasses at him with a two-toned cocktail within.

“Take him a drink, you know, like a good host should.”

Thace nods, gaze unfocused.

He steps back into the main room, the assault of scent, perfume, and scent blockers from the assembled crowd should be like a punch in the face; but it all seems faded and washed out. Instead, Thace can pick out the clean, cool, wintery scent of Ulaz, threaded above everything else. Bright and sparkling like the other Galra’s gorgeous hair.

He finds Ulaz not far from where he left him, leaning over the back of one of the smaller couches and engaging in a conversation with a couple of people Thace only knows well enough to nod to. He straightens and turns when Thace approaches, a small, wry smile playing across his lips.

“So… do I get to know your name this time?”

Thace blinks, then exhales.

“Thace.”

“Thace.” Ulaz says it like he’s tasting it, and Thace is dying to find out what it’s like to roll around in that mouth. He tries to kill the thought before his scent turns pink and lustful, but it’s hard work. “And is one of those for me?”

“Y-yeah.” Less of a stutter this time. When Thace hands Ulaz the glass, their fingers brush. He really wants to hope it wasn’t accidental. Thace’s brain kicks him into action, reminding him what Antok said about being a good host. “Thank you for coming.”

“So, you do live here.” Ulaz smiles more broadly and Thace wants to melt. “And are frat houses like they’re shown in the movies, or do you actually go to class too?”

His tone is light, teasing, and Thace sips his drink and smiles back.

“It’s actually all fairly normal – like a study group crossed with summer camp. Only with more math.”

“Math?” Ulaz looks intrigued, and Thace takes a step closer as he starts to explain his major in the broad strokes he’s come to learn are all that most people want to know.

To his surprise, Ulaz presses him for more information, and soon they are talking and laughing a little at each others jokes and it’s easy and good. And Ulaz smells incredible. Thace drinks it in, along with their drinks, and then the refills he acquires from a passing brother, and everything is fine and fun. He can do this.

A switch to red solo cups later finds them both leaning against the wall near the foot of the stairs, and Thace manages a whole conversation about sub-harmonic fuel cell warp cores without stuttering or sounding like a complete idiot. And Ulaz seems genuinely interested. Thace smiles and sips his beer whilst Ulaz hypothesises about the potential medical applications of warp core technology, whether or not the precision would be enough to attempt keyhole organ transplants, and Thace can’t help but fall a little bit in love. He’s such a nerd, and so passionate, and Thace really, really wants to kiss him.

He allows himself to imagine what that would be like, what Ulaz’s pale lips would feel like against his own, and grumbles internally. He would love to date Ulaz, of course he would. It’s too bad the sex would be shit though, what with them both being alphas. But Thace thinks he’d rather be with Ulaz than have fancy sex with someone else anyway.

He blinks. Ulaz is staring at him, open mouthed. And the flesh inside his lips is temptingly dark.

“Yes?” Thace asks, after a long beat of silence.

“Are you-? Oh gods…” There is colour high on his cheeks. Ulaz can visibly blush, and that gives Thace all kinds of ideas. “You do know you are saying all that out loud, right?”

Thace blinks, his focus shifting, and suddenly the rest of the room – and they are in the main living area of his frat house and all his brothers are there along with dozens of other people – comes crashing down around him. Regris is filming, and Kolivan looks like he’s going to pass out with the force of stifling his laughter. Thace can’t even look at Antok.

And Ulaz. He just said all those things to Ulaz! To the prettiest guys he’s ever met.

“And you’re still saying them,” Krolia supplies, ever helpful.

“Oh… fuck…”

And to his immense surprise, Ulaz rounds on the assembled brothers of Marmora and snarls.

“Fuck off, the lot of you.” He turns back to Thace. “Which one is your room?”

“I, er… third floor?”

“That’ll do.”

Ulaz grabs his hand – oh, his hands are nice too, long slender fingers, and he’s so warm – and drags him upstairs. Their rooms are named, and it doesn’t take Ulaz long to find Thace’s, even with several members of the fraternity dogging their steps. Ulaz pushes him in before growling at the others.

“I’ll know if you come and eavesdrop.” He glances up. “Even you big guy. Shift it.”

The last thing Thace sees before the door closes is Antok’s dark form dropping down and out of sight.

Ulaz takes one step towards him, and Thace crumples. This is about the worst way tonight could have possibly gone – with the exception of Thace sticking his tongue down someone’s throat without asking – and apparently his verbal filter has vanis- oh shit.

“I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” Thace glances up through his fingers, and sure enough, Ulaz is clearly trying not to laugh. “I know, I’m a disaster. You can go. I’ll just wait until the engineering department is open again and go throw myself into the quintessence drive engine when they turn it on.”

“That would be a terrible waste,” Ulaz says, crouching down. “Do you want me to go?”

“No.” It’s so close to a whine that Thace doesn’t want to acknowledge that he even said it. Alphas are not supposed to be this pathetic.

“Good.” Ulaz’s hand is firm and warm where it covers his own. His fur is short, textured like velvet, and Thace wants to stroke him. “For the record, I don’t think you would kiss someone without asking. You’re too good for that.”

“Oh…”

“So,” Ulaz’s tone has Thace glancing up. “You want to date me?”

“Yes, please.” Thace rushes out, too quickly. “You smell amazing. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since the first time I saw you.”

Ulaz blushes again, and Thace feels himself stir under his clothes. He really wants to make Ulaz do that again, and he really wants to know if there’s any more of that pale silver fur hidden under the other Galra’s clothes.

“You could find out.” Ulaz’s smile is sweeter and growing sultrier by the tic. “If you wanted to.” He throws a glance over his shoulder at the rest of Thace’s room. “That’s a pretty big bed.”

Thace is pretty sure he is dreaming, because this – Ulaz tugging his hand and encouraging him down onto his bed – really shouldn’t be happening when he just made this much of an idiot of himself. And then Ulaz slots one knee in between Thace’s thighs, the other resting against his hip and Thace’s hands find themselves on the other alpha’s slender waist. Oh wait-

“But, we’re both alphas.”

Ulaz arches an eyebrow at him.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Thace glances away guilty. His fur is too dark to show his embarrassment, but it doesn’t stop him feeling it. He expects Ulaz to stand up and move away, but instead those long, agile fingers begin to trace over the buttons which run down his shirt front. Each click of a claw against shiny plastic make his cock twitch.

“Let me guess, some ancient and puritanical… I’m going to go with _teacher_? once told you that alphas weren’t compatible with anyone other than omegas and that you shouldn’t disrupt the natural order of things?”

Thace winces, because the words are so close to the ingrained memory of his grandmother’s angry tirade that it’s hard to remember that he’s not actually back there; being verbally lashed for making out with one of the summer hires on the farm when he was only a teenager.

“Oh, sweet boy…” Ulaz’s hands are on either side of his face, tilting up his chin, and Thace is pretty certain he’s not crying but it’s kind of hard to tell. “They were wrong. Please tell me you know that now?”

He manages a nod.

“I’d really like to kiss you now, if you still want t-”

Thace does not need to hear the rest of that question. He shifts his weight and closes the meagre distance between them, slotting his lips against Ulaz’s without delay. The little inhale of surprise is absolutely worth it, and Thace wastes no time in sliding his fingers across the short fur of Ulaz’s scalp before reaching the white crest of his hair. Ulaz moans, licks at the seam of his lips, and then they are both falling onto the bed fully as they explore each other. Ulaz’s fangs are needle sharp points against his tongue as Thace presses is close. Those teeth catch his bottom lip as he goes to draw breath, and the room is filled with the scent of white jasmine and peach. They smell good together.

“Glad you think so.”

Oh, his verbal filter is still not functioning properly.

“It’s OK. I think it’s cute.”

Thace is about to complain that no one has called him ‘cute’ in the past ten deca-phoebes, and that the word cannot possibly apply to him anyway, but he doesn’t get the chance. Ulaz braces for a second against his shoulders, then pulls the front of his shirt apart, and grins like a small child who’s just been given all the candy they want. Thace hears a button go pinging away somewhere.

“Oh…”

“Like you’re the only one who’s curious.” Ulaz grins. “Fuck, you’re pretty.”

“First I’m cute, now I’m pretty?” Thace can’t quite believe what he’s hearing, his ears twitch.

“You think now is a good time to quibble over semantics?” Ulaz’s palm is warm where it slides around his ribs. “Ohh…. You have stripes.” He traces the very fine edge of the darker fur with ticklish fingertips and Thace fights the temptation to twist away. “Can I see?”

“First you, shirt. And more kisses,” Thace demands. Then he feels bad for being so brazen. “I mean, if you’re comfor-!”

Ulaz shuts him up by sticking his tongue down his throat. The irony is not lost on him.

“You may take that as my willing consent for whatever else happens tonight,” Ulaz says as they break apart. “I’m strong enough to stop you, but I kind of get the feeling I won’t have to. Now stop checking that I’m OK with everything, alright?”

“Oh…” The force of Ulaz’s words makes Thace shiver, and instantly there are warm hands on him again, stroking over his chest and pecs, smoothing across his heart.

“That doesn’t mean we have to do _everything_ Thace, or _anything_. Not if you don’t want to. I am perfectly happy to make out with you all evening.”

“But I wanna do things with you,” Thace pouts before he can’t stop himself.

“And you say you’re not cute,” Ulaz chuckles. He sits up, still straddling one of Thace’s thighs, and strips out of his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor. “Well? Not too pale and weird?”

“Who told you were weird?” Thace is sitting up, hackles rising. “I will fight them.”

“Easy there, alpha.” And _oh,_ there’s a thrill which runs down Thace’s spine when Ulaz says that all soft and sweet in his ear. “No one here but us right now. No fighting necessary.”

Thace swallows dryly.

“Touch me, Thace.”

And so, he does. Pressing one broad hand over the pale fur of Ulaz’s lower belly, marvelling at the different shades of their fur, and the way Ulaz’s abdomen quivers under his touch. The dip of his navel is fascinating, but even better are the way Thace’s hands fit so perfectly over his hips, thumbs stroking the sharp cuts of muscle under his velveteen fur. Ulaz preens openly, his eyes glowing with pleasure under Thace’s touch. Thace knows what he likes on himself, and so he lets his fingers trail lower, skimming the waistband of Ulaz’s skinny jeans before running the pad of one thumb up the visible curve of his trapped dick.

Ulaz hunches over him, short, sharp claws raking through Thace’s mane, and Thace loses himself in the kisses which come next. Open mouthed and hot and richly scented as the air around them turns pink and red, and he groans against Ulaz’s lips, licking up into his mouth even as he himself is ravaged. The air around them vibrates, and Thace shifts his hand up to feel the deep rattle coming from Ulaz’s chest as he purrs. The sensation – and the knowledge that Ulaz is turned on and enjoying himself enough to purr – makes Thace producing a pleasured rumble of his own. And then Ulaz slips a hand past the barrier of his clothes and those long fingers close around his cock without warning.

Thace bucks up into the touch.

“Oh- fuck-!”

Ulaz’s smile is dark and pleased. His fangs gleam triumphantly.

Thace leans up for more kisses, hissing as Ulaz begins to stroke his cock with a touch just this side to too-light and ticklish which has him far more desperate than he’d like to admit. Ulaz’s purr kicks up again as Thace laps and sucks at his tongue. Their kisses become less refined and more eager, until Thace is growling low and breathing against the other alpha’s lips, hips rocking in time with the drag of Ulaz’s fingers. When he finally wins the battle his claws have been having with the laced fastenings of Ulaz’s jeans, Thace groans in satisfaction.

Ulaz is an alpha, so of course he has an alpha’s cock, and the sight of the flushed lavender crown is he most appealing thing Thace has ever seen. He wants to get his mouth around it.

“Big,” he manages, cursing himself for his lack of eloquence.

Ulaz preens, but gives his next pull of Thace’s cock a little twist of the wrist which has Thace groaning.

“Same to you. Very nice indeed.” Ulaz drags one claw tip lovingly over the slit and Thace jolts with the shock of pleasure. “And you thought alpha-alpha sex was going to be boring.”

Thace snorts.

“Yeah, but it’s not really sex, is it?” He angles for another kiss, and blinks in surprise to find himself pushed back down onto the bed – and not in the sexy way – Ulaz frowning at him. “What just happened?”

“Thace… why do you want to date me?” Ulaz still looks serious, and whilst Thace has already realised that every expression is cute on the guy he wants to call his boyfriend, now is not the bed time for this one. He swallows audibly.

“Because you smell better than anyone I’ve ever met, and you’re smart and funny, and I really want to kiss you again.”

“And you asked student records for my name because…?”

Thace turns to press his face into the bedding, belatedly realising that he still has his hand around Ulaz’s cock. He should probably move it.

“I swear I’m not a creep.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m sorry.”

Ulaz lowers himself down, and Thace dares to meet his yellow-eyed gaze again at the welcome sensation of hard warmth and firm weight settling against him. His own longer fur blends with Ulaz’s, and Thace wants to touch everywhere that they meet.

“You feel it too, right?” Ulaz asks, his voice low and soft. “The pull? Or are we just mucking around here?”

Slightly drunk or not, Thace needs no explanation. Everyone grows up learning about the mating pull. And even as adults tell you that life isn’t like the movies, so many of them are still searching for the one other person who captures their entire world. But Thace never thought he would feel it, especially not for another alpha.

He wraps his free arm tight around Ulaz’s slender waist and presses kisses into the curve of his neck.

“Yes!” His heart is hammering harder than he’s ever felt it and in the same moment that he thinks – it can’t be – Thace feels his own purr rumble to life deep in his chest. “Yes, I feel it. Yes.” He places his hand on Ulaz’s cheek, the gesture echoed as they gaze at each other. “No messing around. I want to be yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Even though we don’t really know each other?” Ulaz asks, his voice light, happiness dancing in his eyes.

“I know everything important,” Thace responds, determined for it to be true.

Ulaz growls, and Thace shivers in pleasure.

“Oh, not everything. Turn over.”

“Huh?”

“Traditional sex ed really blows, and there’s stuff I’m betting no one’s shown you.” Ulaz pauses to kiss him deeply, and Thace melts a little bit under the onslaught of teeth and tongue. “I’m gonna guess you never played with yourself much?”

Thace shrugs, and settles for working himself out of the rest of his clothes. He is delighted when Ulaz follows suit, he discards jeans and underwear allowing Thace an unrivalled view of the creamy white fur of his crotch and inner thighs. He sits up, too eager to wait, and nuzzles at the join between Ulaz’s thigh and his abdomen. His scent here is even stronger, and Thace feels a little bit like someone just ran a river through his central nervous system, because now all he can think about is bringing pleasure to this alpha.

“Thace…” Ulaz’s claws rake through his mane again and the action makes him push up into the touch. “Baby… come on. No slipping into faux-rut just because we’re naked please.”

Thace groans, and it takes physical effort to put distance between himself and Ulaz and focus on his partner’s words.

“I want to suck your cock.”

Ulaz blushes again, looking as though he would very much like to be able to hide behind his hair, but his narrow silver crest is too short.

“Baby…”

“Please?” Thace doesn’t think he’s ever begged for anything this much in his whole life.

Ulaz takes his chin and forces Thace to meet his eyes.

“You’ll let me take care of you afterwards?”

“Yes. Of course. Whatever you want.” Thace is very aware that he will say literally anything to get consent out of this alpha now – _his alpha_ , his brain supplies with a frisson of satisfaction – and nods quickly. “Please?”

Ulaz spends two tics looking torn, as though whatever conversation he wanted to have was more important than this, and then Thace gets to watch as he loses that thread of control. It’s beautiful.

“Fuck. Yes.” Ulaz thumbs across Thace’s mouth. “Open wide baby. Look at your mouth, so pretty.”

Ulaz’s chest heaves, the flesh under Thace’s hands twitching as he lines up. They both hold their gaze until the head of Ulaz’s cock touches Thace’s tongue, and then that sight is all Ulaz can focus on. The drawn-out shuddering groan he produces is the best music Thace has ever heard. Thace presses his tongue to the ridged underside of Ulaz’s cock as he feeds it in, locking his lips around the shaft before he begins to the swallow, and Ulaz’s claws scrape his scalp through his thick mane.

“Oh- fuck! Gods… that’s it, baby. Take it- fuck-”

Thace moans in pleasure, eyes sliding shut as his mouth is filled. He can’t get enough of the scent and texture of his alpha, his hands sliding up and around Ulaz’s thighs and into the hollow of his spine. Thace kneads at his arse and is surprised and pleased when that brings forth a little extra moan of pleasure.

“Hhhnngh… Fuck- Thace…” Ulaz’s voice is shredded, his breathing uneven and raw. Thace nestles closer, working a little more of Ulaz’s cock into his mouth. “How are you even-? Shit… No baby, don’t, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Thace growls, and locks his arms tight around Ulaz’s hips to stop him backing away. Ulaz pulls his mane, and it hurts but it’s so good, and Thace doubles down and swallows around the thick muscle filling him up. The action pulls Ulaz’s knot – still softer than the rest of his cock, smooth and bulging in a manner which makes Thace’s mouth water – right up to his lips, and Ulaz doesn’t even get his warning out before Thace swallows that to.

“OH FUCK!”

Ulaz snaps his hips forward, driving home, and Thace is pinned between the cock down his throat and the hands holding the back of his head and he’s never been happier. Ulaz’s knot swells behind his fangs, and for half a tic he panics because he can’t breathe and he can’t swallow and Ulaz is groaning his name and coming so far down his throat that Thace can’t even taste it. But then Ulaz half straightens, and his thumb strokes down the bridge of Thace’s nose, opening his airway just a tiny bit. Thace inhales deeply, and the rich hit of oxygen and scent is almost enough to make him come on the spot. His cock throbs, burning for lack of friction, and that sensation only adds to the pleasure coursing through him.

Ulaz gazes down at him, his breathing harsh even now, but his eyes are returning to their rich sunshine shade as he comes down from the high of orgasm.

“You’re so pretty.” Ulaz strokes Thace’s nose, his brow, the bulge in his cheek where the knot shows through the flesh. “And now you can’t disagree with me about it either.”

Thace rolls his eyes.

“I tried to warn you.” Ulaz rolls his hips, drawing out a little groan, and the tug and pulse within Thace’s mouth makes him whimper. He is at his alpha’s mercy and he loves it. “Fuck, that’s so hot. So hot.” Ulaz pushes in a little again, grinding his knot against the wet swell of Thace’s tongue. Thace licks him. “ _Oh gods…fuck.”_ Ulaz groans. “You OK, baby? Comfortable?”

Thace can’t nod, and so gives his alpha a thumbs-up. Ulaz snorts with laughter in the most undignified manner possible, and Thace’s heart does a funny little flip.

“I didn’t expect- I mean… wow.” Ulaz looks at him like he adores him and Thace wants that to be true. The mating pull does not equal true love, but Thace wants to learn Ulaz well enough to love him. “You’re amazing.”

Thace smiles without moving his lips, and gazes up at his alpha, breathing slow and deeply, thinking of little more than the thickness of the other Galra’s cock is his throat, the way the knot has jammed in behind his teeth, prising his jaw apart and making him ache. He skims his hands up and down Ulaz’s thighs, waist, ribs, touching everywhere he can, watching the tiny soft smiles this produces, loving the little bitten off gasps when he plays his tongue along the ridges of Ulaz’s cock. Ulaz strokes through his mane, purring with contentment, hands never leaving him.

Thace thinks he could stay just like this forever.

Eventually, just as the ache in his jaw is becoming more noticeable, Ulaz grunts, and his knot seems to soften all at once. Thace almost doesn’t want to let him go, and the moment the alpha’s cock is freed from his lips he places a wet kiss directly against the tip. Ulaz shivers.

“You OK?”

“Heck yeah.” Thace’s voice is a rough growl, and he frowns. He should not be surprised that he sounds like he just spent the past half-varga with his throat forced open around his boyfriend’s cock, because that is exactly what he’s been doing.

“Oh, so we’re boyfriend’s now?” Ulaz arches a pale eyebrow at him, grinning. “I see knotting you didn’t fix your broken verbal filter.”

“Sorry.”

“No more nunvil for you, big boy.”

Thace’s cock twitches where it lays against his abdomen, but Ulaz’s long fingers comes up to stroke over the tufts of his ears instead.

“Are you _blushing,_ baby?” Ulaz spreads a palm over his heart, closing his eyes for a moment. Thace can see him counting under his breath. “Your heart sped up. You are blushing.”

“Y-you can tell?”

“You’re ears get all puffed up because your fur stands on end. It’s cute.”

“Oh.”

“It’s a good thing, baby.” Ulaz stops talking long enough to settle over Thace’s thighs, winding both hands into his mane before kissing him again. These kisses are softer, lighter, gentle. And Thace moans. “I like knowing I have an effect on you.”

“The raging hard-on didn’t clue you in?”

“This is better,” Ulaz replies between kisses, pressing his hand over Thace’s heart once more. “More intimate.” The next kiss lingers, sweet and warm. Thace’s tongue tingles. “Yes, I want to be your boyfriend. Of course, I do.”

“Ohh…”

“And are you going to let me take care of you, alpha?”

Thace swallows audibly, and Ulaz grins.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yes, please.”

“Turn over,” Ulaz instructs, and even though Thace really doesn’t want to stop kissing him, he’s helpless to do anything other than what his boyfriend wants.

He slumps down onto the bed, twisting so as not to dislodge Ulaz from above him, and pillows his head on his folded arms. He’s not sure what he’s expecting, but when Ulaz is silent, he tries to turn again to look at him.

“Ohhhh… _Thace_.” Ulaz sounds like he’s died and gone to heaven. “You’re exquisite.”

Thace buries his face into the duvet in embarrassment.

“They’re just stripes.”

“No they fucking aren’t. Fuck. You’re so gods damn pretty, baby.” Ulaz reaches out and traces one fingertip over a deep violet stripe which begins in the furrow of Thace’s spine and curves around the top of his arse. They are narrow and uneven – made more so by his slightly too-long fur – and no one has paid them any mind before. But Ulaz sounds fascinated. “Gorgeous. So gorgeous. I’ve never seen anyone with stripes like you.” His fingers follow another strip over the round of his upper thigh, and then across the swell of his arse. “And you have such a fantastic arse too.”

Thace yelps, because this last statement is accompanied by the – not unpleasant – sensation of Ulaz’s teeth sinking into the meat of his backside. Not enough to break the skin, but certainly enough to be felt.

“What are you doing?”

“Enjoying my boyfriend,” Ulaz answers without the slightest hint of irony. He trails his hand down from the small of Thace’s back to the crease of his arse, and Thace tenses on reflex.

“So, you’ve never touched yourself?”

Thace rolls his eyes, and shoots a look back at the other alpha over his shoulder.

“And what would be the point of that? We’re alphas. We don’t have-”

Ulaz swats him on the arse with a soft growl.

“Yes, we do.”

“Huh?”

“I stand by my first position that traditional sex ed sucks.” Ulaz kisses the spot that he hit, then works his way up, over Thace’s stripes, before peppering his shoulders with more kisses. “But I’m in pre-med, and they give us all the _really_ good anatomy charts.”

Thace isn’t quite sure what to do with all this information, so he picks something safe to say.

“Can I have another kiss?”

“Baby… always.”

It is far easier to deal with Ulaz’s slender fingers skimming over his arse now that he has the other alpha’s lips against his. Thace settles into the kiss, swiping his tongue across Ulaz’s lower lip, and licking at the sharp points of his fangs whenever one of them pauses to draw breath. His chest begins to rattle with another deep purr, and Ulaz groans against him.

“We don’t have to, if you really don’t want to.” Ulaz squeezes his butt, but doesn’t press further. “I wouldn’t ever want you to be uncomfortable, alpha.” Ulaz kisses the ball of his shoulder, and when he goes to move his hand away, Thace lifts himself back into the touch. He doesn’t mean to, but he kind of misses the sensation of Ulaz’s hands on him already. “But I promise it’s fun.”

“What is it that you want to do exactly?”

“Gonna make you come without touching your cock.”

Thace snorts, Ulaz grins.

“Is that a challenge, alpha?”

“It fucking is now,” Thace barks back.

Ulaz smirks, the picture of smug perfection. Thace’s heart does that funny flip-flopping thing in his chest again.

“You’re gonna lose,” Ulaz promises him, lifting his hips to place a folded pillow underneath as he retrieves a single use sachet of lube from the pocket of his discarded jeans. “After all, I know where your prostate is.”

Thace hauls him in for another soft kiss, just as warm, slick fingers slide across his entrance and begin to stroke softly at the tight ring of muscle.

“I don’t lose,” Thace snarls, and kisses him soundly.

*

That alphas have a functional prostate is not covered by traditional sex education. But they do indeed have them.

Thace loses the challenge – loudly – about ten doboshes later, and everyone in the Marmora fraternity houses learns that alpha prostates are just as effective at rendering their owners stupid with ecstasy as any other sex organ.

Except for Antok and Kolivan, who knew that already.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Lole](https://twitter.com/@leandralena) for being an awesome beta reader.


End file.
